spykidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Kids Z
is an upcoming crossover crossover between Spy Kids and Dragon Ball Z, as the title implies. Unlike other fanfictions, this fanfiction series will be made in flash. It will be currently available in YouTube and Newgrounds. Characters Heroes Cecil Wilson *'Special Techniques': Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Sphere of the Sphinx, Storm of the Sphinx, and Hammer Time *'Transformations': Kaio-ken, Saiyan, and False Super Saiyan (Burst Currently) *'Fusions': None Rebecca Wilson *'Special Techniques': Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Sphere of the Sphinx, Storm of the Sphinx, and Danger Whip *'Transformations': Kaio-ken, Saiyan, and False Super Saiyan (Burst Currently) *'Fusions': None Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is from the series that bears his name. He makes his first appearance in Episode 13, when he saves Cecil from a self-destructing Saibaman. He has not been shown to use any special techniques as of yet, but he was stated to be ten times faster than Rebecca by Mario himself. *'Special Techniques:' Chaos Control, Sonic Whirlwind, Chaos Bolt, Light Speed Attack, and Starshine Charge *'Transformations:' Super Sonic and Dark Sonic (Mentioned) *'Fusions:' Unknown. Dr. Robotnik / Eggman Dr. Eggman is from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, just as good as he was in Sonic For Hire. *'Special Techniques': Chaos Control, Chaos Arrow, Chaos Spear, Chaos Lance, Chaos Bolt, Chaos Blast, Chaos Beam, and Beer Jug Throw *'Transformations': Dog form and Egg form. *'Fusions': None Villains Mario Mario is from the Mario series, just as evil as he was in Sonic For Hire. *'Special Techniques:' Chaos Control, Chaos Arrow, Chaos Spear, Chaos Lance, Chaos Bolt, Chaos Blast, Chaos Beam, and Revenge Death Ball. *'Transformations': Super Form. *'Fusions': None Bowser Bowser is from the Mario series, just as evil as he was before. Unlike Mario, however, Bowser prefers to sit back and let his henchmen do the work this time around, as evidenced in Episode 13. He has no fighting talent whatsoever, though he has a very high IQ. In Episode 34, Bowser was killed when Cecil used Hammer Time to warp him straight into the sun. *'Special Techniques': None *'Transformations': None *'Fusions': None Chaos Chaos is the ancient water beast sealed within the Master Emerald. The seal was broken once again in Episode 15, when Corey, with rage in his heart, broke the Master Emerald in half. He has been shown to use the Chaos Bolt and Chaos Control techniques, though, since he bears the name of the Chaos Emeralds, may know all known Chaos powers. By absorbing Chaos Emeralds, he alters his appearance and increases his power. In Sonic and Eggman's explanation from Episode 16, it is hinted that Chaos may only be filled with rage himself, and is acting upon this to destroy the world, and thus must be beaten to "heal the sadness". It is also hinted that he may be immortal, as (in this continuity, anyway) Sonic and Eggman had stated he tried to destroy him. In Episode 19, he reveals his full Chaos 2 form, as well as his Chaos 4 form. He has also been able to use a "Dark Chaos Kamehameha" while in this form, a Kamehameha combined with his negative Chaos Energy. The Cell trend continues in Episode 21 when Chaos re-appears on Angel Island. His Chaos 6 form looks like Cell's second, and his Perfect Chaos form looks like that of Cell's own Perfect form. He also has copied a large array of moves from the heroes as well, including dark variants of Cecil Wilson's Hammer Time and Drew's Special Beam Cannon. In Episode 32, Perfect Chaos took the form of a green and blue hedgehog. *'Special Techniques:' Chaos Bolt, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Light Speed Attack, and Dark Chaos Kamehameha *'Transformations': Chaos 1, Chaos 2, Chaos 4, Chaos 6, Perfect Chaos, Chaotic Water Fist *'Fusions': None. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Dragon Ball Z Crossovers Category:SK/DBZ Crossovers